


A la conquête du monde (Ou presque)

by AzilyaClare, Sayurikuroda



Category: Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, WTF intégral, les auteurs ne savent plus du tout comment elles en sont arrivées là, les auteurs ont un grain
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzilyaClare/pseuds/AzilyaClare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayurikuroda/pseuds/Sayurikuroda
Summary: Voici une fic écrite suite à un rêve étrange, écrite en collaboration avec une amie.Situation WTF et absurdité en masse.En espérant que notre délire vous plaira tout de même.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une fic écrite suite à un rêve étrange, écrite en collaboration avec une amie.
> 
> Situation WTF et absurdité en masse.
> 
> En espérant que notre délire vous plaira tout de même.

**Prologue : Un autre monde**

 

Un jeune homme blond aux cheveux en bataille était accroupi devant un comptoir en bois, exalté par le trésor qu’il venait présentement de se procurer. La commissure de ses lèvres retroussée, il entrouvrit sa bouche pour accueillir un morceau de sa proie, prêt à en déguster chaque morceau, lorsqu’une partie vint tomber sur son t-shirt bleu.

-Je t’ai dit de lâcher ce fromage et de venir nous aider, abruti! S’exclama une voix rauque derrière lui.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux violet et rose visiblement énervée tenait entre ses mains un sac remplit de billets de banque. Son regard noir vint briser le moment tant espéré du jeune homme.

-Mais… tenta de se défendre le blond avant d’être coupé.

-La ferme, la ferme, la ferme! Pause cette bûche de chèvre et viens t’occuper des otages le temps qu’on finisse putain, cria avec force cette dernière passablement agacée par la paresse de son coéquipier.

Le jeune homme à qui la voix s’adressait finit par obéir, non sans marmonner quelques jurons. Il ne savait que trop bien la peine qu’il subirait en cas de refus, l’épée de son courroux se balançait toujours au dessus de sa tête. Il quitta avec regret son fromage pour rejoindre son groupe, qui était venu en ce jour braquer une petite banque dans la ville de Neau, composée de quelques bureaux, dont le coffre n’abritait que peu de fonds. Le peu de cohésion du groupe fit rire en demi-teinte les salariés, retenus par ceux qui se revendiquaient comme de beaux méchants mais très vilains.

            Beaucoup de cris et d’insultes se firent entendre ce jour là, une rengaine très courante parmi ce groupe qui ne parvenait que rarement à leur fin. Une explosion retentit dans l’un des couloirs de la banque, faisant s’effondrer un pan de mur, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns traversa les décombres et du bout de son doigt, fit fuser des balles au travers de la pièce dont la visibilité était réduite par l’épais nuage de poussière.

-On est tes alliés pauvre connasse, vise en face ! s’époumona un homme à la peau mate.

Il braqua sur elle une série de lames, prêt à les lancer si la jeune femme refusait d’obtempérer.

-Mais ce n’est pas une tenue pour braquer une banque, rhabille-toi ! Ce n’est pas le moment, on va reconnaitre tes tatouages sur les caméras, dit la jolie brune.

Les cheveux blonds en bataille la femme visée regarda fiévreusement son acolyte avec défiance, accoudé à un mur elle ne semblait guère motiver à se revêtir. Sous l’appui des personnes qui l’observaient elle ramassa la pile de vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce mais eût grande peine à obéir aux directives.

Des rires s’élevèrent une nouvelle fois, les malfrats présents ce jour-là n’avait que peu de crédibilité, leurs manœuvres et leur entente loin d’être parfaite les rendaient particulièrement ridicule.

-Oh sale Bâtard, ouvre un portail on rentre. Bouge-toi ! s’exclama une femme aux longs cheveux roux les bras encombrés par de nombreux sacs.

Son regard dur força le jeune homme blond à s’approcher d’elle avec méfiance, il tendit les bras et se concentra quelques instants avant que n’apparaisse devant ses mains un halo violet. La faille grandissante laissa apparaitre en son sein le paysage d’une île verdoyante surplombé par un soleil brulant.

-Il n’empêche, vous auriez pu me laisser déguster cette bûche de chèvre A moi, Ô grand… fut couper le jeune homme.

-Ô Grand rien du tout, hors de question de te laisser encore manger du fromage ! s’exclama une voix derrière lui. Continue de maintenir le portail ouvert le temps qu’on se casse, ça sera déjà pas mal.

L’homme aux cheveux de jais qui venait de s’exprimer, traversa la pièce et franchit la barrière suivit par six autres personnes. Il n’en restait plus qu’un, le jeune homme observa une dernière fois le fromage abandonné sur le comptoir a présent recouvert d’une couche de poussière.

\- Ah les patronnes… soupira-t-il avant de disparaitre à son tour.

 

* * *

 

            Il était une fois un monde bien différent du notre…

 

Il existe un monde où le rêve de l’homme possède une patrie, celui d’obtenir une capacité le rendant exceptionnel, le démarquant préalablement du reste de ses semblables. Cet univers là, juxtaposé au notre, a suivi une toute autre voie il y a bien longtemps. Il est néanmoins accessible au voyageur égaré qui, au détour d’un chemin caché, d’une dérobade dans un coin sombre, s’approche d’un pont le menant vers celui-ci. Pendant ce court moment, pas plus long qu’un battement d’ailes, nos deux mondes se frôlent, cependant la peur ô combien puissante vint à bout de beaucoup d’entre eux.

Ce monde regorgeant de merveilles insoupçonnées, tels que les racontaient les troubadours d’autrefois. Des vallées glacées foulées par un chevalier, enhardi combattant pour l’honneur de son clan, et son opposant de trois fois sa taille, une femme volant parmi les oiseaux et traversant les cieux ; allant si haut qu’elle atteignait les étoiles, toujours en quête de nouveaux territoires à explorer. Ou bien la virtuosité d’une femme dansant pieds nus sur le fleuve ardent d’un volcan, pleurant son amour à celui qu’elle ne reverrait jamais. Trop peu ont écouté un jour ces histoires et, oubliées par tout ce monde, tombèrent dans l’oubli.

Cet autre univers bien différent du notre conserve en ses pages d’histoire un secret jalousement gardé, l’apparition d’un phénomène inexpliqué apparu il y a plusieurs milliers d’années mais dont aucune explication n’a pu être donnée : l’altération de la race humaine. Dotés de nouvelles capacités ils purent manipuler et transformer leur environnement faisant naître du vide des cascades de feu ou une pluie de météores. Cela déclencha de nombreux conflits et guerres, aucun être ne naissait sans pouvoirs et si le sort avait été favorable avec certains leur promettant un grand avenir pour d’autres il en fut autrement. Il fallut bon nombre de générations avant qu’un équilibre ne fusse trouvé mettant un terme au règne d’une loi naturelle avantageant les plus forts face aux plus démunis.

Des lois encadrèrent la pratique de ces Inhood[1] empêchant quiconque de les utiliser à des fins personnelles. Mais dans un monde ou il était devenu difficile de se démarquer des autres et ou les fonctions étaient attribuées d’après les aptitudes de chacun, un groupe en décida autrement. Défiant les vagues contre lesquelles ils se débattaient depuis le début de leur existence ils rompirent tous liens moraux avec la société et décidèrent d’œuvrer pour eux même devenant ainsi les antagonistes les plus renommés de leur génération. Ils se baptisèrent sous le nom d’Uradoom.

 

[1] Capacité spéciale, pouvoir.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Et pourquoi pas?

Chapitre 1

Et pourquoi pas ?

 

 

 

            Il était de mesure d’effectuer une période de stage lors de sa dernière année de lycée dans le milieu policier afin de mieux comprendre les mesures émises par le gouvernement en matière de protection contre les mauvais usages des Inhood. En ce matin chaud et humide de Nergol[1] une jeune fille en retard pour son premier jour de stage dévala les vieux escaliers en pierre menant vers les quartiers jusqu’au poste de police attribué par les professeurs. Son bonnet en laine noire manqua de glisser plusieurs fois de sa tête laissant apparaitre des mèches de cheveux dont le côté gauche teinté en violet s’opposait à côté un rose néon. Essoufflée par sa course elle arriva avec plus d’une heure de retard à son lieu de rendez-vous, le raccourcit supposer lui faire gagner du temps l’avait, par erreur, éloigné de plusieurs mètres de sa destination. Elle franchit la porte d’entrée du bâtiment, alors qu’elle remettait son t-shirt à l’effigie de son groupe de rock préféré, les lapins décapités, en place. Le lieu pourtant pourvut des dernières technologies n’avait pas été rénové depuis longtemps, la peinture bleue au mur s’écaillait et le plancher présentait ci et la des trous rendant le lieu plus miteux encore qu’il ne l’était. Une odeur rance planait dans l’espace d’accueil et l’on pouvait entendre une femme avoir une conversation tendue avec la secrétaire. Elle s’avança, les jambes fatiguées par sa course interminable, vers le bureau le plus proche, et trébucha sur une planche branlante. Elle fut rattrapée par le bras, de justesse, par un homme qui la décolla du sol avant de la reposer quelques secondes plus tard. Faisant deux fois sa taille, l’homme à l’air renfrogné avait une carrure imposante est dominait la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu es la stagiaire ? demanda-t-il d’une voix neutre tandis qu’il ramassa une feuille de papier tombée au sol.

Loin d’être décontenancée par celui qui lui faisait face elle se redressa et observa son visage.

-Oui, je suis Aurélie. Je suis désolée d’être en retard, mon poisson rouge à des tendances suicidaire en ce moment, j’ai voulu l’aider mais ça a prit du temps, déclara-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Le trentenaire arqua un sourcil visiblement intrigué par ces dires. Son visage carré était surplombé par une épaisse chevelure brune ce qui lui donnait un air austère. Cette jeune adolescente quelque peu insolente ne manquait pas d’aplomb. Ses grands yeux noisette s’étaient posés sur le brassard que portait son interlocuteur, d’un orange vif il y était inscrit sa fonction : « titulaire ». Elle sut à cet instant qu’elle faisait face à celui qui allait avoir un ascendant sur la semaine à venir, et ne put s’empêcher de souffler, ce qui n’échappa nullement à l’homme devant elle.

-Je vois que tu viens de le remarquer, tu seras à ma charge cette semaine, lui expliqua-t-il avec agacement. Je me nomme Cédric, je suis le commissaire de la section de sécurité policière d’intervention.

            Il semblait tout aussi ennuyé qu’Aurélie de cette situation, elle était la première stagiaire dont il avait été attribué depuis le début de sa carrière. Il ne savait comment s’y prendre et beaucoup de ses collègues s’étaient amusés de la situation la veille. Il lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu’à un vestiaire vétuste d’ou émanait une forme odeur de produit de détergent, le local de nettoyage juxtaposé laissant s’échapper la vapeur des produits. Il lui indiqua où déposer ses affaires avant de lui donner un gilet aux couleurs noir et bleu de la police nationale de Quzhou, le pays dans lequel ils vivaient. Aurélie afficha une expression de dégout quand elle sentit l’odeur nauséabond du vêtement, celui-ci n’avait visiblement pas été lavé depuis plusieurs mois. Elle l’enfila difficilement avant de sortir de son sac un flacon de parfum et s’aspergea allègrement de ce dernier dans l’espoir de couvrir l’odeur.

Elle ressortit de la pièce certaine que sa journée n’allait pas être la plus joyeuse, ni même la plus passionnante de toute sa vie. Prête à devoir gérer des piles de papiers de compte rendu allant de l’agression à la plainte la plus absurde elle s’assit derrière un bureau priant pour que la pause déjeuner arrive le plus rapidement possible. Un vacarme se fit entendre dans les étages supérieurs, un jeune homme descendit les escaliers dont il faillit en tomber plusieurs fois. Il héla de loin le commissaire qui était rester préalablement avec Aurélie pour lui montrer les procédures à suivre dans le poste, elle regarda avec désintérêt la scène qui se passa devant elle

-C’est un code 64B monsieur, dans une supérette du secteur Ouest près du parc des Orangers, expliqua-t-il.

Cédric attrapa avec férocité le papier que l’homme lui avait tendu avant de se retourner vers les employés présents dans l’espace ouvert du rez-de-chaussée.

-Il s’agit d’une urgence, Elie contacte la section présente dans le secteur et demande la mise en place d’un périmètre de type 3, demanda-t-il d’une voix assurant à quiconque d’obéir à ses directives. Gustave, Etienne et Francis préparez-vous on part dans 2 minutes ! La stagiaire, lève tes fesses on a une affaire à gérer.

            Non surprise par la façon dont il l’avait appelé elle fut tout de même dérangée par ses manières. Elle se leva sans grande conviction de sa chaise et observa les personnes s’affairer autour d’elle. Un homme l’agrippa par l’épaule et la tira vers l’extérieur la forçant à monter dans une voiture à vapeur. Cette machine très intrigante n’était pas courante, le monde en était à ses balbutiements quand aux méthodes de fabrication de moteur. La population ne circulait qu’en charrette, ou en diligence pour les plus riches d’entre eux. Les voitures n’étant réservé que pour les forces de l’ordre ou bien l’armée, elles coutaient extrêmement cher à la fabrication.

C’était la première fois qu’elle montait dans l’une d’entre elles, plus confortable qu’une selle de cheval grâce à sa banquette elle apprécia rapidement ce moyen de transport mais fut comprimée entre deux officiers mettant fin à son ivresse. De petite taille elle réussit plus ou moins à changer de position lui libérant assez d’espace pour ne pas étouffer. Le trajet fut très court pensa-t-elle, une distance comme celle-ci aurait pris habituellement quarante minutes mais n’en prit que quinze. Une courte pensée lui traversa l’esprit, celle de d’acquérir une telle machine pour ses propres besoins. La voiture s’arrêta non loin d’une petite place sur laquelle la supérette donnait. La place pavée n’était pas bien grande, de la taille de cinq diligences elle possédait une fontaine centrale distribuant de l’eau potable.

            En descendant de la voiture Aurélie vit au loin une de ses amies qui effectuait elle aussi son stage. Sa longue chevelure rousse ne passait pas inaperçue, son nez retroussé et ses yeux verts légèrement en amande laissait apparaitre une lassitude présente depuis longtemps. Elle s’approcha d’elle en quête d’informations.

-Salut, il se passe quoi ici ? lui demanda Aurélie déjà fatiguée par le problème.

Son amie se retourna vers elle, prenant connaissance de la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole.

-Oh c’est toi ! s’exclama-t-elle. Une prise d’otage apparemment, ils ont demandé aux stagiaires de mettre en place le périmètre de sécurité du coup tu es avec moi.

Aurélie lui lança un regard perplexe remarquant que son amie n’avait encore rien fait.

-Les stagiaires il faut mettre le périmètre en place, les citoyens ne doivent pas s’approcher de la scène, s’exprima un officier au loin.

Les deux amies se regardèrent non convaincu pas la directive reçue, l’homme mécontent s’approcha d’elles, l’inactivité de ces dernières n’était pas tolérable dans une situation aussi urgente. Il fallait que le périmètre soit mis en place très rapidement afin de laisser aux équipes d’intervention la possibilité d’agir avec une marge de liberté et de mettre fin à cette prise d’otage.

-Vous n’écoutez pas ce que l’on vous dit ? questionna-t-il avec aigreur. Bougez-vous, ça ne va pas se faire tout seul !

-Ecoutez, un périmètre ça met du temps à être mit en place. Votre problème je pourrais vous le régler en une demi-seconde mais je ne vous promets pas que le quartier survivra alors oui ça prend du temps merde ! s’exclama-t-elle passablement énervée par l’homme. Aurélie, tu aurais une cigarette ?

            L’officier les quitta non sans émettre quelques jurons, il ferait un rapport plus tard de leur comportement, jamais de sa vie il n’avait été traité de façon aussi peu respectueuse par des stagiaires. Elles allumèrent toutes deux une cigarette et prirent une bouffée qui les relaxa en peu de temps.

-Léa ? interpella Aurélie. Il veut quoi l’autre idiot dans la supérette ?

La jeune femme relâcha un nuage de fumée et observa le magasin de loin. La devanture avait été cloisonné par l’homme ne laissant rien apparaitre des scènes se déroulant à l’intérieur.

-Aucune idée, ce manche n’a pas de revendications. Tu te rends compte ce trou du cul prend en otage un groupe mais n’a pas de demandes, le pire c’est qu’il ne menace presque pas les otages !! s’exclama-t-elle violemment. Les méchants d’aujourd’hui non plus rien des Sha’khi[2] d’antan, si tu n’es pas capable de faire le travaille connard tu ne le fais pas, c’est limite s’il ne faut pas aller l’aider.

Aurélie ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vide. Léa l’observa inquiète de ce que son amie pourrait lui dire par la suite. Un sourire illumina son visage, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l’avenir. Elle attrapa avec vigueur l’épaule de Léa pour la tourner vers elle, son visage extatique en disait suffisamment pour l’inquiéter.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Aurélie surexcité par sa nouvelle idée.

-Sérieusement ? la questionna son amie d’un air septique.

Son amie suggérait de braquer la supérette, de se faire poursuivre par toutes les forces policières de la ville, et tout cela sans aucune sécurité pour les amortir en cas de problèmes.

-Mais totalement ! Ce serait notre coup de maître ! Notre plus grande réussite, notre grand final !!! déclara Aurélie prête à se diriger vers le lieu dit.

Léa réfléchit quelques instants. Ce qu’elle proposait était totalement fou, mais elle connaissait son amie depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et si elle se sentait assez confiante pour faire une telle chose, cela signifiait qu’elle avait une idée derrière la tête. La jeune femme y réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de finir sa cigarette et jeter le mégot au sol avec conviction.

-En effet, pourquoi pas ? lui renvoya-t-elle alors qu’elle se mit en marche, recrachant sa dernière bouffée.

 

 

[1] Le printemps

[2] Criminels.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ils essayèrent

 Chapire 2 : Ils essayèrent.

 

 

            C’est avec assurance que les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent dans la direction de la supérette, bousculant les policiers en première ligne et firent fit des rappels leur intimant de revenir dans la zone de sécurité. Aurélie reconnut tout de même la voix de Cédric parmi toutes les autres mais ne se retourna point dans sa direction après tout, la stagiaire qu’elle était avait d’autres plans dans l’immédiat. C’est avec la grâce d’un bouc chargeant dans un pommier qu’elles pénétrèrent dans le commerce.

L’intérieur était sombre et étroit, certains otages étaient assis sur le sol mais libre de leurs mouvements, l’un d’eux sortaient des toilettes dans un bruit de chasse d’eau quand les deux amies se tenaient devant le preneur d’otages. Aurélie ne put s’empêcher de retenir un ricanement de la situation, y avait-il plus misérable méchant que celui qui se trouvait devant elles ?

-On vient en renfort connard ! T’es visiblement pas foutu de faire le boulot convenablement, lâcha-t-elle alors qu’elle claquait la porte derrière elle.

Prit au dépourvu, le jeune homme pas plus âgé de vingt-cinq ans attrapa une des femmes assises près de lui la forçant à se lever et la plaça devant lui en guise de protection. Dans un essai peu concluant il menaça de la frire sur place si les intruses faisaient un pas de plus.

-Détends toi trou du cul, on est venu pour t’aider, lui expliqua la jolie rousse.

Aurélie perça deux trous du bout de ses doigts dans un mur en guise de démonstration, ce qui malheureusement, ressemblait plus à une sommation quelque peu menaçante, plutôt qu’une démonstration de force. Le regard de l’homme se perdit tour à tour sur les deux dégénérées face à lui, non certain de ce qu’il se passait. Il fixa du regard le gilet qu’elles portaient, en une demi-seconde ceux-ci se transformèrent en cendre avant de tomber au sol. Léa venait d’utiliser son Inhood devant lui, faisant clairement sentir la supériorité du duo sur lui.

-Quel idiot peut faire une prise d’otages sans réelle demande ? questionna Aurélie avec agacement. Tu t’es perdu et on n’a pas voulu te donner ton chemin ? Retourne chez ta mère réapprendre les bases ! Demandes au moins du fric abrutit !

            Elle prit un paquet de gâteau au hasard sur une étagère et l’ouvrit avec trop de force le faisant éclater. Un être supérieur à elle avait décidé de l’ennuyer aujourd’hui, dans un souffle elle prit un autre paquet et le tendit à son acolyte lui demanda du regard de l’ouvrir pour elle. Il n’y avait pas meilleure situation pour discréditer une scène pareille à ce moment-là. Léa se retourna par la suite vers l’homme toujours caché derrière la femme.

-Quel est ton nom ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Adalric, répondit-il d’une voix faible et tremblante.

-Bien Adalric, leçon numéro une. Quand la demande est faite on montre qu’on en a, en supprimant un élément inutile. Toi là, lève-toi ! ordonna-t-elle à un quadragénaire assit dans un coin sombre.

Elle l’empoigna par le bras et prit la direction de la sortie, eut-elle le temps de franchir la porte avec lui, que les forces de police se concentrèrent sur eux. Reconnaissant leur stagiaire certains firent un pas en avant pour la récupérer, ce n’était sans compter le geste brusque de la jeune femme qui jeta l’homme au sol le faisant disparaitre dans un nuage de cendre.

-Si dans une heure je n’ai pas 200 000 zohn[1] je tue un second otage, déclara-t-elle avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la supérette.

Les policiers n’émirent aucun son, surpris par la situation présente.

-Ce n’était pas difficile, tu vois ! lança-t-elle d’une voix presque mélodieuse.

Aurélie accoudé à un mur observa la rousse un sourire en coin, elle trouvait cette situation merveilleuse. Le regard pétillant, elle suivit du regard Léa s’assoir à côté d’elle.

-Ah femelle, c’est presque sexy quand tu joues les méchantes, dit Aurélie un brin amusée.

-Il faut toujours être sexy quand on est une evil woman, répondit son amie le regard joueur.

            Aurélie émit un petit ricanement tout en se décollant du mur et s’avança vers son amie d’un pas assuré. Elle empoigna sa veste et la tira, les deux jeunes femmes possédaient cette proximité, cette tension qui dérangeait les gens. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et l’embrassa fiévreusement tandis qu’elle apposa sur sa nuque une main ferme. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-ci était la présence de l’autre et leur réussite dans leur entreprise.

- Ï lyovyé dyad[2], susurra Aurélie une fois le baiser terminé.

Le jeune homme les regardait les yeux écarquillés, tout comme les otages. Voilà longtemps que de tels Sha’khi n’étaient pas apparu dans la ville de Rakitame, la peur les prenaient à la gorge les paralysants sur place. La jeune femme venait de parler en idiotien, un langage tabou provenant d’une minuscule partie du Nord-ouest, celui-ci n’est que très peu parler et rarement devant des inconnus. Un grand nombre des criminels les plus dangereux du pays provenaient de cette zone. Chaque personne dans la pièce détournait le regard, aucune personne saine d’esprit n’irait sciemment croiser le regard d’un Sha’khi de la région de Clawraw.

-Aww regardes les, on a vraiment réussi à leur faire peur Tyéyar[3]. N’est-ce pas excitant ? La peur qui se lit sur leur visage et leur corps tremblant devant notre présence ? dit Aurélie dont la voix raisonnait dans la pièce

Aurélie se pencha sur la femme qu’Aldaric avait lâché par peur, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de son otage.

-Ce que tu peux être tordu parfois lyovyé[4], mais c’est pour ça que je t’aime, lui répondit Léa un léger sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Bon, ce n’est pas tout ça, mais toi la… Déric…

-Aldaric, coupa t’il Léa d’une voix mal assuré

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, son aura noire le força à reculer jusqu’au mur.

-Déric, assura la voix de Léa, le regard qu’elle lui lança ne laissant place à aucune négociation. J’aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire de cette aide que l’on t’offre? Comment comptes tu rembourser ? On ne fait pas non plus dans la charité vois-tu ?  Réfléchis-y, tu as dix minutes.

            Aldaric n’avait aucune idée de quelle manière il allait rétribuer la supposée gentillesse de ces demoiselles. Il paniqua à cette idée et son cœur s’emballa soudainement, il essuya du revers de sa manche les perles de sueur qui tombaient de son front. Pour se soulager de la pression qui commençait à s’accumuler en lui, il longea le mur, faire les cent pas avait une étrange manière de le calmer. Les jeunes femmes l’observaient faire du coin de l’œil alors qu’Aurélie s’accroupit devant la seule enfant présente dans la supérette.

-Quel est ton pouvoir ? demanda la jeune femme d’une vois rassurante.

Peu rassurée par la proximité de la jeune femme, la fillette ne sût quoi répondre, le silence se prolongeant elle resserra ses points dans sa robe bleu ciel. Aurélie pencha vers elle sa main ce qui la fît se recroqueviller dans les bras de son père faisant tressaillir les victimes avant que cette dernière n’arrête son geste.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais juste emprunter ton pouvoir pour un petit moment, lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Elle toucha rapidement l’épaule de l’enfant et sentit du bout de ses doigts une énergie la traverser. Elle se redressa et dans un effort certain tenta de déclencher son nouveau pouvoir mais rien ne vint.

-Ce n’est pas un pouvoir qui vous sera utile, ma fille ne peut faire disparaitre que les sous-vêtements rouge carmin, expliqua le père d’une voix tremblante voulant avertir la jeune femme afin d’éviter son possible courroux.

Aurélie se retourna vers lui pour l’observer avant de rejoindre son amie assise sur une chaise. Les dix minutes étaient presque écoulées, l’homme s’arrêta dans sa course et d'un air décidé s’afficha sur son visage étroit. Il se retourna et d’un pas rapide se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? s’éleva une voix derrière lui alors qu’il avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Aldaric se figea lorsqu’en se retrouvant de trois quarts il vit qu’Aurélie n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Je… Je vais me rendre, vous pourrez alors faire ce que vous voulez des otages, balbutia-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Je voulais seulement piller la caisse, rien de grandiose, juste un tout petit braquage…

            Sa voix semblait ne pas lui appartenir, elle était si faible et tremblante qu’elle peinait à retentir dans la minuscule pièce. Une main lui attrapa le bras et une sensation de vide l’envahit, il ne savait pas ce qu’il venait de se passer mais il n’aimait pas ce qu’y venait de s’installer en lui. Aurélie le tira vers elle le poussant à lâcher prise et ouvrit la porte avec fracas, n’était ce pas un morceau de la charnière qu’il venait de voir passer devant ses yeux ?

-Oh vous là bande de gigolo! Voilà votre braqueur de caisse, prenez-le, foutez-le en taule, et surtout faites ça vite, je ne serais tenue pour responsable de ce qu’il lui arrivera si Léa craque face à sa putain de stupidité ! hurla Aurélie sur les policiers positionnés sur la place.

La foule s’était amassée autour du périmètre à présent, et Aurélie reconnu son tuteur parmi les policiers qui tentaient de maintenir la population derrière les bandes de sécurité qu’elle aurait dû aider à placer un peu plus tôt. Un petit sourire sournois se dessina sur son visage et une idée lui vint en tête.

-Oï, Cédric ? Alors cette première expérience avec une stagiaire ? J’espère que ça ne t’embête pas si je fracasse violemment le crâne de cet abruti sur le trottoir ?! lui lança elle en rigolant.

L’homme reconnu la voix de l’audacieuse et insolente stagiaire qui lui avait menti sur la cause de son retard le matin même sans aucune honte, il se retourna pour l’observer lorsque son visage blanchit soudainement, celle-ci avait mis à exécution ce qu’elle venait tout juste d’énoncer. Le corps de sa victime gisant à ses pieds, certains officier eurent des haut-le-cœur par la violence de l’acte.

-Il vous reste une demi-heure pour ramener l’argent, il nous reste quatre otages inutiles sous la main. Sachez bien sûr, pour chaque minute de retard, un otage sera tué, annonça Aurélie d’un ton très calme et sûr.

-Aurélie, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veux, ne voudrais-tu pas en discuter ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Peut être que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement ?  La voix rauque de Cédric raisonna dans la rue, tandis que dans son esprit une litanie de jurons contre les stagiaires faisait son chemin.

Tenter de la raisonner était le meilleur moyen de pouvoir sauver les otages restants, mais le rire d’Aurélie retentit dans l’espace. Un fou rire tel qu’elle eût du mal à le calmer, jusqu’au moment où elle repéra un léger mouvement dans sa direction de la part de son tuteur.

-Tyom’d novye[5]! lança-t-elle avec colère.

            Le silence s’installa sur la place. Sa voix creuse et profonde provoqua une confusion parmi les officiers présents, personne ne s’attendait à entendre ce langage, et encore moins de la part d’une jeune fille. Son regard sombre, quant à lui, interdit à quiconque de la défier au risque de mettre en péril son existence. En quelques mots, elle dominait à présent la situation. Cédric qui s’était précédemment avancé s’arrêta confus, une force au fond de lui, lui conseillant d’être prudent. Peu de personnes pouvaient comprendre ce parlé, et bon nombre d’agents ne comprirent guère ce que venait de dire cette jeune fille, mais cela n’avait pas l’air d’être le cas de son tuteur.

-Karangh ? demanda t’il en espérant obtenir son attention.

Ce fût le cas. Elle fût surprise que l’on reconnaisse son dialecte, l’idiotien n’était pas une langue que l’on apprenait à l’école. Elle était apprise dans l’enceinte de la famille afin de perpétuer des générations de traditions.

-Yolt pyord dzlyoun[6], lui dit-elle. Tchyayudzyé ïd’z byum[7], continua-t-elle répondant à la précédente question lui demandant pourquoi faisait-elle cela.

Le policier ne savait quoi répondre, ses connaissances du dialecte étaient faibles. De plus la jeune fille ne venait-elle pas de lui dire qu’elle faisait tout ceci juste parce qu’elle trouvait ça drôle ?

-Car c’est drôle, et il ne vous reste plus que quinze minutes pour nous apporter l’argent, déclara-t-elle à nouveau dans la langue courante.

            Les policiers restèrent bouche bée devant la facilité avec laquelle cette jeune fille réussissait à paralyser son audience. Personne n’osa l’arrêter ou bien même tenter de le faire, et bien que la porte maintenant inutile aurait été une entrée facile pour délivrer les otages, aucuns policiers n’avait l’audace d’essayer de défier ce duo de crainte qu’il n’y ait plus de victimes.

-C’est ta stagiaire Cédric ? demanda un homme qui reprit le mégaphone des mains du commissaire.

Son regard pourtant déterminé tranchait avec son esprit troublé par les récents événements. Il passa une main dans le col de sa chemise relâchant la pression de celle-ci sur son cou, son malaise était pleinement visible.

-Malheureusement, soupira ce dernier. Elle a commencé ce matin, mais je suppose qu’elle peut maintenant être considérée comme une Sha’khi.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard bien conscient de ce que tout ceci engageait, Rakitame n’avait plus connu de tels criminels depuis plusieurs années.

-Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? lui demanda l’homme au mégaphone.

-Maintenant ? On attend, je suppose que l’on va devoir rassembler beaucoup de monnaie et rapidement, lui répondit Cédric d’un ton las.

La silhouette de sa stagiaire avait maintenant disparu depuis quelques minutes à l’intérieur du magasin mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer le trou béant où se trouvait auparavant la porte. Des rires résonnèrent dans la supérette, les deux jeunes femmes étaient fières de leur avancée.

-Tu as totalement géré ! T’as vu leurs têtes quand tu t’es mise à parler en idiotien ? Ah ! On aurait pu faire payer pour un show pareil ! Léa dit à sa partenaire se tenant maintenant près d’une étale de fruit, essayant de déterminer si elle devait manger une pomme plutôt qu’une orange.

Léa attrapa finalement une poire et la lustra quelque peu avec la manche de sa veste avant d’en prendre une grande bouchée.

-N’empêche que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que quelqu’un me comprenne, mais c’est vrai que les voir se vider de leur couleur était plutôt drôle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi notre langue les perturbe tellement, la langue ne fait pas le personnage. Léa fixa d’un air amusé son amie.

Les otages étaient, aussi, moins sereins depuis que ces jeunes filles avaient pris en main la prise d’otage, contrairement à l’homme précédent, celles-ci étaient beaucoup plus dangereuses. Dans cette petite pièce vétuste leur folie grandissante se mêlait à la peur, un étrange mélange qui fît paniquer à chaque instant un peu plus les personnes proches d’elles.

            Les quinze minutes s’écoulèrent lentement, et au moment même ou la dernière minute allait finir de s’écouler, une voix s’éleva depuis l’extérieur.

-Nous avons l’argent, relâchez les otages, s’écria Cédric dans le mégaphone.

Les deux amies s’observèrent, et d’un commun accord, Aurélie sortit la tête de l’encadrement, de ce qui fût quelques minutes plus tôt, une porte.

-Un otage contre l’argent et celui-ci devra nous rapporter le sac. Tant que l’argent n’est pas entre nos mains, nous ne relâcherons personne. Je sais très bien que si je les relâche, vous allez charger et nous foutre en taule, ce qui n’est pas du tout dans notre plan, cria-t-elle à l’officier le plus proche.

Léa s’était approchée pour regarder par la petite fenêtre la tête des agents présent sur la place.

-Comment on va se tirer de là d’ailleurs ? questionna la jeune rousse. Parce que c’est bien beau si on réussit à tout avoir si c’est pour finir attraper.

Aurélie réfléchit quelques secondes et se tourna vers le mur du fond.

-Je peux toujours éclater le mur collé au restaurant et on partirait par le parc, expliqua-t-elle.

Léa se détacha de la fenêtre, son amie débordait d’idées farfelues, et ne se rendait pas toujours compte du nombre de mauvaises que cela comportait. Son visage de renfrogna bien décidée à arrêter Aurélie dans ses pensées.

-Ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée, rappelle-toi du gâteau… s’exprima-t-elle d’une voix convaincante.

Aurélie voulu rétorquer mais fût coupée dans son élan, un frottement de vêtement puis un mouvement attrapa son regard, un des otages s’agitait.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille, possiblement de leur âge, se concentrait pour tenir ouvert ce qui semblait être une sorte de portail violet.

-Oh Bâtard, si tu oses bouger d’un centimètre je te réduis en cendre et on te ramènera chez ta mère dans une urne rempli avec les quelques moutons de poussière qui se trouvait sur le balai t’as pigé ? s’époumona Léa

Le portail disparu et le jeune homme regarda d’un air condescendant la rousse et poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il était plutôt bien habillé pour un homme ne faisant initialement que ses courses, celui-ci se rassit sur une chaise en bougonnant.

L’air supérieur de cet individu énervait au plus haut point Léa, qui faillit exploser lorsque que la main d’Aurélie sur son bras pour la rappeler à l’ordre.

-Femme, attends ! lui dit-elle excité

            On pouvait entendre les bruits extérieurs pénétrer dans l’enceinte de la supérette, des policiers se disputant sur la meilleure méthode à employer ou encore les spéculations des personnes venues observer la scène. L’idée d’être coincée dans ce magasin n’aidait pas Léa à rester calme, mais son amie avait l’air d’avoir eût une nouvelle idée.

-Oh toi ! Tu peux créer des portails c’est bien ça ? demanda sèchement Aurélie au blond.

-Et je manipule le temps aussi, Moi grand …n’eût-il pas le temps de finir, coupé par la Sha’khi.

-La ferme! Voilà notre issue de secours Tyéyar, on va pouvoir se barrer tranquillement. Toi là, Ô grand abruti ! On va récupérer le pognon et tu vas gentiment nous créer un portail pour Yanging si tu veux rester en vie. Tu m’as bien compris ? imposa Aurélie avec force.

Les bruits extérieurs étaient de plus en plus insupportables, la panique parmi les rangs policier était palpable. Préoccupés par la vie des otages ils avaient tout tenté pour réunir l’argent demandé par les deux ex-stagiaires.

Le jeune homme voulu répondre négativement, céder à la volonté de ses deux geôlières lui semblait inenvisageable, son orgueil ne pouvait, ne voulait l’y soumettre, mais les visages menaçant des deux jeunes filles lui firent ravaler sa fierté.

D’un mouvement de tête il se leva époussettent au passage sa longue veste, il tendit les bras devant lui et fit apparaitre un halo violet qui s’étendit de plus en plus. Un portail s’ouvrit alors devant eux et il leurs annonça qu’il ne tiendrait pas plus de 5 minutes. Léa attrapa par l’épaule un otage au hasard et le poussa vers l’entrée déterminée à quitter ces lieux le plus rapidement possible.

-Je vous envoie l’otage, vous lui donnerai l’argent et elle nous le ramènera, les otages seront alors libres de partir, s’exclama-t-elle prestement.

Les policiers aux prises avec l’agitation générale n’avaient pas connaissance du moyen de se soustraire des deux comparses et avaient seulement quadrillés tout le quartier pour les coincer au moment même ou elles s’échapperaient. Craignant pour la sécurité des otages, qui était devenue leur priorité, ils acceptèrent le marché et récupèrent l’otages parmi leur rang s’assurant de sa santé avant de la renvoyer auprès de deux criminelles.

            Léa s’empara de deux sacs en cuire remplis d’argent des mains de l’otage et poussa Aurélie dans le portail ouvrant sur une petit port de pêche des mers du Sud.

-Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas où nous sommes partit, le menaça Léa d’une voix sourde le faisant acquiescer d’un hochement de tête.

Elle traversa elle aussi le portail retrouvant ainsi son amie. Le calme revint dans le petit commerce tandis que les deux femmes disparurent dans un bruit sourd, le portail s’évaporant dans un nuage violet.

 

[1] Monnaie commune de ce monde

[2] J’aime ça.

[3] Chérie.

[4] Ma chérie.

[5] Ne bouge pas.

[6] Le vieux port

[7] Parce que c’est drôle.


	4. Ils continuèrent

Ils continuèrent

 

 

            Le port de Yanging était calme ce matin-là, midi n’avait pas encore sonné et les habitants étaient occupés par leurs affaires. Les bateaux avaient quitté les quais très tôt permettant aux deux amies de n’éveiller aucuns soupçons. Léa fit quelques pas sur les vieilles planches de bois qui composaient un ponton puis se retourna cherchant son amie du regard. Elle tomba sur une scène des plus comiques, Aurélie se débattait avec force contre des algues, cette dernière était tombée dans des caisses comprenant plusieurs variétés d’entre elles. Un rire lui échappa se transformant contre toute attente en un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches dans ces caisses ? lui demanda-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

Aurélie réussit à se sortir de la situation après plusieurs minutes d’acharnement non sans lâcher un soupir d’agacement.

-T’as de la chance que je t’aime, comme tu m’as poussé je me suis vautrée en sortant du portail et ces algues de merde ont décidé de faire une fête bondage, expliqua-t-elle jetant un regard mauvais sur ces être infâmes.

Léa rit de plus bel devant la moue boudeuse de sa meilleure amie. Elle plaça un des sacs sur son dos et tendit l’autre à sa toute nouvelle partenaire de crime.

-Aller viens, je te paie à boire, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Les yeux d’Aurélie pétillèrent, elles avaient réussi. Le meilleur coup du siècle, personne avant elle n’avait surement autant pourri leur stage et arrêter les cours d’une telle manière.

-Je pense, lyovyé[1], que nous sommes des génies du mal, lui affirma Aurélie d’une voix tendre. Bon allons prendre ce verre !

            Léa émit un petit rire et lui tendit sa main, guidant son amie en direction du centre de la petite ville. Elles parcoururent les rues étroites de la ville se faufilant telles des souris dans ce dédale en évitant de trop attirer l’attention sur elles, les sacs claquants sous le bruit des pièces qui s’entrechoquaient.

            Elles commencèrent par louer une chambre dans un hôtel miteux, la tenancière plutôt avare avait fait fit de tout entretient ne gardant l’argent que pour ses propres besoins. Sa robe hideuse d’un vert forêt semblaient couter une fortune ce qui tranchait avec le bois humide du bâtiment. Leur chambre était étroite mais c’était suffisant pour elles, elles cachèrent leur argent dans le coffre caché dans le plancher près du lit non sans oublier de se remplir une bourse afin de fêter leur premier triomphe. Main dans la main elles quittèrent leur auberge miteuse pour gagner un pub tout aussi miteux quelques rues plus loin. Elles commandèrent une bouteille de leur alcool le plus fort, le barman les observa quelques instants n’ayant pas l’habitude de clients de leur âge mais les servit tout de même à la vue de leur bourse bien remplie.

-On veut jouer aux grandes ce soir ? leur demanda-t-il un sourire carnassier affiché sur le visage.

            Léa s’approcha un peu plus avec un air de défiance et fît partir en fumée une pinte de bière des mains d’un client situé à côté d’elle. L’homme écarquilla les yeux devant la scène, furieux celui-ci allait les réprimander lorsqu’un regard d’Aurélie l’en dissuada. Elle plaça devant lui une petite somme d’argent assez pour rembourser le verre disparu et payer une nouvelle consommation au client.

Celle-ci se mit alors à parler calmement à Léa, faisant glisser sa main du haut de l’épaule de celle-ci jusqu’enlacer leurs doigts tendrement :

-Tchyonyé yom lyovyé, fyé pyolïdyé dyomïd, dïdz nyam tït myodzïmg vryomg[2].

            Léa regarda son amie quelques instants, se perdant dans l’atmosphère créé par leur échange avant de rompre le contact et s’excusa auprès du tavernier. Aurélie paya la bouteille tandis que la rouquine ramassa la dite pitance ainsi que deux verres et elles quittèrent le comptoir en direction d’une table à l’écart. Le mobilier de piètre qualité offrait un confort si rudimentaire que s’assoir sur les tabourets risquaient de les faire rompre à tout moment. Assise l’une en face de l’autre, elles pouvaient surveiller l’angle mort de chacune de même que les allers et venus dans le pub, leur permettant de prévenir l’autre en cas de problèmes et de s’enfuir rapidement.

            Les verres se remplirent de nombreuses fois au cours de cette soirée, elles trinquèrent à leur braquage imprévu mais terriblement bien réussit. Elles commandèrent plusieurs fois des pommes de terre rôties, et un gigot d’ours saignant au tavernier, jamais assez rassasiées par la petitesse des victuailles. Leur parler n’avait pas échapper à quelques habitués de la taverne qui leur lancèrent des regards inquisiteurs, se demandant pourquoi deux jeunes filles parlaient ouvertement cette langue si taboue dans ce pays. Leur filiation avec cette partie du pays et la petite démonstration de Léa n’avait échappé à personne dans ce petit pub, encore moins à un petit groupe de mercenaire posté dans le coin face à Aurélie. Des regards insistants se posèrent alors sur nos deux jeunes amies qui dégustaient, non, siphonnaient, joyeusement leur bouteille, prête à retourner chercher une nouvelle choppe à la seconde ou celle-ci serait terminée. Depuis leur entrée dans le pub l’ambiance avait radicalement changé et les regards ne se concentraient sur elles ce qui n’avait pas tardé à agacer Aurélie.

-Un problème lyovyé ?  Lui demanda Léa quand elle remarqua la main de son amie se resserrer sur l’anse de son verre.

            Les sourcils retroussés par une colère qui se faisait de plus en plus présente elle eut du mal à relâcher la pression qui s’accumulait dans sa mâchoire, tandis que son regard se concentrait toujours sur les hommes autour d’elles.

-Juste des connards qui nous fixent de travers depuis qu’on s’est assise. Ils commencent à me gonfler sévère, dit Aurélie entre ses dents.

Léa observa discrètement les alentours jaugeant la situation avant que son amie ne capte son attention.

-Dis, dis. S’ils commencent, je peux finir ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix mielleuse qu’elle n’utilisait que lorsque qu’elle voulait parvenir à ses fins en jouant sur les sentiments.

La rousse ricana, cachant de sa main un petit sourire sournois. Ses yeux vert émeraude se perdirent sur le visage de son amie l’observant attentivement, la situation l’amusait et le comportement de son acolyte de crime plus encore.

-Ne m’as-tu pas demander d’être calme en entrant? questionna-t-elle en buvant la dernière gorgée de sa boisson.

-Mais… balbutia Aurélie d’une petite voix triste, prenant l’air déprimé d’un chien battu juste pour l’effet.

            Cela fit rire Léa qui l’observait se dandiner sur sa chaise, son esprit cogita quelques instants et d’un mouvement de la tête accorda à son amie ce qu’elle désirait. Le visage d’Aurélie s’illumina immédiatement, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un large sourire et elle se pencha au-dessus de la table pour l’embrasser.

            Tant d’années qu’elles se connaissaient qu’il était possible pour elles de prédire avec exactitude le comportement de l’autre. Leur lien possédait une énergie propre les faisant gravité l’une auprès de l’autre et, quand bien même elles se perdaient auprès d’autres personnes, elles revenaient toujours vers l’autre. Mais il n’en fut pas toujours ainsi. Leur relation n’avait pas toujours été au beau fixe et le terme d’ennemies serait celui qui correspondrait le mieux. Elles s’étaient connues au début de leur années de lycée, partageant la même classe leur rencontre ne pouvait pas plus mal se dérouler. Un regard mal jaugé, un geste incompris et une phrase arrachée d’une conversation, suffirent à enflammer la poudre qui les habitait. C’est ainsi que durant plus d’une année elles se firent simultanément des coups bas, et coups après coups des tours de plus en plus violents laissant à jamais des marques sur le corps des deux jeunes adolescentes. La cicatrice parcourant le dos en suivant la colonne jusqu’à l’épaule de Léa après avoir traversée une fenêtre du quatrième étage de leur lycée, ou bien la brulure sur la poitrine remontant jusqu’à la clavicule d’Aurélie après un jet d’acide dans le vestiaire des filles démontraient la haine qu’elles se portaient à l’époque. La fin de cette relation débuta lorsque l’une d’elle provoqua la deuxième en duel afin de régler l’infâme tension permanente qui existait entre elles. Elles se retrouvèrent à la fin des cours derrière un bâtiment, toutes les deux prêtes à en découdre. Elles s’arrêtèrent en harmonie lorsqu’elles observèrent, l’une sur l’autre, le badge de leur groupe de rock préféré, les lapins décapités. Il s’en suivit le début d’une amitié autrefois inconcevable qui eut le don d’ébranler, contre tout attente, les certitudes de ceux autour d’elles.

            Aurélie engloutit la fin de son verre cul-sec, et se rendit compte qu’elles avaient réussi à finir la bouteille en un temps record.

-C’est ça leur boisson la plus forte ? Tu crois qu’ils ont une idée de ce qu’est une vraie boisson forte dans ce coin ? demanda Aurélie d’une voix forte et puissante laissant entendre au tavernier de même qu’aux clients présent le fond de ses pensées.

            Léa hocha simplement les épaules, elle ne s’attendait pas à une qualité irréprochable dans un pub aussi minable que celui-ci. Aurélie ramassa sa bourse puis se dirigea vers le bar, les planches abimées manquèrent de la faire tomber, mais elle parvint à se rattraper in extremis à un des piliers soutenant le plafond. Les dieux n’avaient-ils pas finis de se rire d’elle ?

            Elle insulta allègrement la planche avant de regagner le comptoir, celui-ci noyait sous des couches d’alcools séchées et des restes de nourritures distribués eurent tôt fait de rebuter la jeune femme. Le tavernier la dévisagea, cette fillette venait d’insulter son alcool quelques instants avant. Il jubila tandis qu’il l’observa se débattre avec les reliquats de son comptoir. Il lui tendit une autre de ses bouteilles, celles réservées aux habitués de longue date, celles qu’il ne donnait qu’à ses clients dont il connaissait la résistance à l’alcool, mais quelque chose lui disait que ces jeunes filles tiendraient encore debout le lendemain même après quelques bouteilles de cet élixir de mort.

            Aurélie le remercia en lui donnant plus qu’elle ne devait et attrapa la bouteille d’une main, certaine que celle-ci allait avoir plus d’effet que la précédente piquette qu’il leur avait servie. L’homme assis sur un tabouret à côté d’elle lui sourit, ce qui laissa la possibilité à son haleine emplit d’alcool d’atteindre le nez d’Aurélie qui le retroussa instinctivement, et se retourna prestement pour rejoindre son amie.

            A cet instant, Aurélie se figea, un des mercenaires était assis, collé à Léa, essayant de l’attirer dans ses filets pour sûrement une nuit torride. D’un pas rapide elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait en peu de temps et, sans que personne ne sache comment cela s’était produit, l’homme traversa le mur de la taverne pour atterrir dans celui du bâtiment d’après, évanouit.

            Une colère sourde grandit en elle, son instinct avait pris le dessus et l’adrénaline ayant parcouru ses veines, elle posa avec puissance la bouteille sur la table, faisant retentir un bruit fracassant dans l’espace. Elle arma un poing, prête à en découdre avec quiconque aurait prospecté dans sa zone de confort. Aurélie se retourna alors vers le groupe de mercenaire le regard menaçant, promesse de mort à quiconque ouvrirait la bouche pour la réprimander.

-Propriété privée connards ! s’exclama Aurélie avant de s’assoir face à la rousse.

La salle était silencieuse, les gestes s’étaient suspendus, et les voix se turent pétrifiés par l’action de la jeune femme.

-Aurélie… débuta son amie le regard amusé.

-Mais… Mais… C’est lui qui a commencé d’abord ! s’exclama Aurélie, s’attirant les rires des personnes sortit de leur état de choc.

            Léa soupira, d’une main souple elle attrapa la bouteille qui avait survécu au choc et en versa une bonne liche dans chaque verre. Qu’avait-elle donc fait aux divinités pour mériter une amie pareille ? Le tavernier quitta son comptoir et se dirigea, la mine furieuse, vers ses deux clientes quelque peu perturbatrices. Il n’eut le temps de déverser sa colère qu’elles sortirent de leur poche leurs bourses déposant alors, devant son visage abasourdit, une somme considérable.

-Pour la réparation du mur, je suis désolée des dégâts causés, dit solennellement Aurélie.

            Il prit son dû et leur tourna le dos visiblement satisfait de la compensation fournit. Les deux amies retournèrent à leur pitance, et finirent la bouteille en un temps record, ce qui n’était pas inhabituel, ayant déjà pratiqué l’exercice de nombreuse fois durant de nombreuses années dans les bars de leur ville. Elles jetèrent un dernier regard aux mercenaires avant de quitter le pub le plus miteux de la ville pour regagner leur auberge. Elles firent plusieurs bars encore sur leur chemin, l’alcool n’étant vraisemblablement pas assez fort dans cette région pour les rendre saoules.

            Le soleil commençait à tomber et teintait de son rouge les murs de la ville changeant l’atmosphère de celle-ci, passant d’une petite ville portuaire calme, à une ville submergée par la gangrène, la violence et le vandalisme. Des marins abrutis par l’alcool se confrontaient à des mercenaires aux coins des rues, des bouteilles se fracassaient sur les murs, des vitres étaient brisées et ce fut ainsi que la ville plongea comme chaque soir dans une cacophonie mélodieuse pour ceux qui l’entendaient.

            Un groupe de mercenaire leur barra la route lors de leur chemin de retour jusqu’à leur auberge, et elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de les reconnaitre. Ce n’était autre que celui de leur première taverne de la journée dont leur instinct les avaient incités à se méfier d’eux. Composé d’une dizaine de membres seulement ils ne représentaient en rien une menace pour les deux jeunes femmes. Les lampadaires de la ville s’allumèrent tour à tour éclairant ce qui allait être le champ d’affrontement. Aurélie haussa un sourcil face à l’impudence des idiots se tenant devant elles, elle attrapa dans un geste discret la manche de la veste verte de son acolyte, et lui tapa deux fois dans la main, lui annonçant ainsi qu’elle devait s’en charger.

-Mais dites-moi, ne serait pas les deux lionnes de la taverne ? Quelle coïncidence de vous rencontrer dans un lieu pareil n’est-ce pas ? Dit un homme aux cheveux roux.

            D’une trentaine d’année sa carrure imposante indiquait sa position au sein du groupe. Aurélie lâcha le bras de Léa, puis fit quelques pas en arrière avant de s’assoir sur les vestiges d’un vieux rempart, ses yeux noisette étant captivé par son amie. Elle sortit de son jean noir un paquet de cigarette et en porta une à sa bouche avant de l’allumer.

            D’un pas lent, Léa s’avança vers le groupe, sa tignasse rousse balaya son visage cachant ses tâches de rousseurs. Elle était présentement ennuyée par la situation, si elle ne leur réglait pas leur compte, ils ne cesseraient jamais de les ennuyer. Elle s’arrêta à quelques mètres du groupe et commença à fredonner une chanson, une de celle qui vous reste dans la tête à vous en faire devenir dingue, et jaugea du regarde le groupe, les défiants d’un hochement de tête.

            L’un d’eux rigola d’une voix grasse le regard porté sur la poitrine généreuse de la jeune femme, ce qui ne manqua pas à Aurélie, prête à asséner un coup de poing dans la figure à lui en retirer la mâchoire. D’un air quelconque, ses yeux légèrement globuleux, et ses cheveux sales, n’avait rien de bien effrayant, sa petite taille le rendait particulièrement ridicule. Elle sourit d’un air moqueur ce qui piqua l’orgueil de l’homme.

-On n’est rien sans sa protection ? Elle s’est rendu compte que ça ne valait pas la peine de s’occuper d’une petite pute dans ton genre. On n’ose plus s’appro… n’eut-il pas le temps de dire disparaissant dans une gerbe de poussière.

Un seul regard de sa part le réduisit à néant, le peu de mots sortit de sa bouche crasseuse avait suffi à faire grimper sa colère.

-Le prochain qui pense que je suis une petite pute subira la même sort que ce trou du cul. Je veux rentrer à l’auberge, avoir quelques heures de sommeil et reprendre la route sans qu’il n’y ait un seul autre incident. Est-ce bien clair ? ordonna-t-elle d’une voix dont on ne pouvait se soustraire.

            Une partie du groupe s’immobilisa dans la démonstration, glacé d’effroi par une telle puissance. Un homme, dont on ne sait si de la témérité ou d’idiotie, s’avança vers elle et transforma son bras en arme à feu puis du bout de son canon pointa la Sha’khi.

-Vraiment ? Tu veux savoir lequel de nos deux Inhood est le plus rapide ? demanda Léa relevant un défi qu’elle était certaine de gagner.

Au même moment un énorme fracas retentit sur leur gauche.

-Aurélie, arrêtes de t’appuyer trop fort contre les murs, c’est toujours la même chose avec toi ! cria Léa, ne se retourna même pas, sachant que son amie était en train de se relever des décombres qu’elle venait elle-même de créer, dans son manque de contrôle total de force.

-Dzyorï[3], répondit Aurélie visiblement gênée de la situation.

Léa, pour la énième fois depuis sa rencontre avec notre chevelure bicolore, souffla exaspérée de l’idiotie de son amie.

            L’homme profitant de la confusion présente, tira une première fois sur la jeune femme mais la manqua de quelques centimètres, écorchant légèrement de haut de sa cuisse droite. La commissure de ses lèvres tressauta sur le manque de précision dont il venait de faire preuve. Celle-ci surprise, l’insulta de tous les noms d’oiseaux qu’elle connaissait, et lui indiqua que s’il désirait vraiment rester en vie, il devrait viser juste car elle ne lui accordait qu’une seule autre tentative. Enhardit par les propos de son opposante il releva le canon vers elle, prêt à en finir, mais il fut arrêté dans son geste par l’homme aux cheveux roux.

-Non Rob, elles pourraient nous être utile si on arrivait à les convaincre de nous rejoindre, dit-il calmement.

            Il passa devant l’homme le bras toujours posé sur le canon, les réactions des autres membres indiquaient une certaine soumission, montrant ainsi qu’il était le chef de la bande. De toute sa hauteur, il se tint droit face à la jeune femme, et elle ne semblait pas le laisser indifférent, ce qu’elle devina très nettement.

-Que diriez-vous de rejoindre notre groupe ? Deux personnes avec de tel Inhood serait un plus pour notre groupe, tenta-t-il de convaincre.

            Il détacha son regard de la rouquine pour observer Aurélie qui peinait toujours à se remettre sur le muré. Malgré son mètre soixante, elle était très jolie pensa-t-il avant de se repencher sur l’objet de son attraction.

-Et puis deux jeunes femmes seraient un atout pour des missions disons… plus osées, dit-il d’une voix profonde, leur regard prédateur.

            Léa relâcha ses épaules, ces hommes l’agaçaient profondément. Elle fit quelques pas vers son amie et lui prit la cigarette de sa bouche, tirant allègrement le poison dans ses poumons. Aurélie observa l’homme dont le culot était presque louable mais dont l’inconscience était risible.

-Ou plutôt, pour satisfaire tes besoins les plus ignobles, déclara Aurélie le regard sombre.

L’homme rit de pleine voix avant d’avancer vers celle qu’il désirait. Il attrapa le menton de Léa de sa main droite et lui fit relever la tête vers lui.

-La vie s’accompagne parfois de petits plaisirs, dit-il sûr de lui et de sa réussite. Agrandir le groupe de nouvelles petites têtes rousses serait une idée merveilleuse.

            Sur le point de se lever pour le faire valser dans un mur, Aurélie sentit son amie lui taper légèrement sur le genou. Elle lui indiquait qu’elle s’occupait de lui et la laisserait se défouler sur les autres. Le regard enjôleur, Léa rentra dans son jeu, le laissant se piéger dans ses propres travers.

Satisfait du visage de celle en sa possession il rapprocha son visage du sien mais il fut arrêté quand elle posa sa main sur son torse.

  * Une jambe, ou le bras ? lui demanda-t-elle seulement.



            Son visage d’incompréhension lui indiquait le loisir de choisir elle-même. Il ouvrit les yeux de terreur quand il vit émaner autour d’elle une aura noire, soudain une douleur sourde se fit sentir. Le bras qui tenait la mâchoire de la jeune femme avait disparu, balayer par un coup de vent. Il tomba au sol par manque d’équilibre, sa jambe gauche manquait elle aussi. Hurlant de douleur, il se tordit sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

            Ses acolytes sous le choc fondirent sur la rousse, lorsqu’Aurélie vint s’interposer entre eux. D’un mouvement souple, elle créa un appel d’air en direction de ses ennemis, les envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Sans plus attendre elle se retourna vers son amante, attrapa son bras et l’entraina dans sa course. Elle se perdirent dans le dédale de rues avant de parvenir fortuitement devant leur auberge à bout de souffle.

            Elles ne pouvaient se permettre de faire autant de grabuge dans les rues d’une ville, sans quoi elles indiqueraient tôt ou tard leur position. La fuite était alors leur seule solution. Elles ouvrirent la porte en bois à grand coup, faisant trembler le comptoir derrière lequel la tenancière se tenait. Son nez retroussé, elle dévisagea les amies qui se dirigeaient vers les escaliers. De sa taille minuscule elle se glissa entre le comptoir et le garde-corps de l’escalier.

            Léa souffla, certaine de la vieille femme ne les laissera pas tranquille. Debout sur les deux premières marches des escaliers elle semblait attendre quelque chose de la part des deux femmes.

-J’espère que vous n’êtes pas intervenues dans des bagarres de rues cette nuit, ce lieu est un endroit respectable, et je ne tolérerai pas le moindre écart, déclara-t-elle impérieuse.

Léa serra son point, la soirée avait été plutôt mauvaise, et voilà que leur logeuse ne voulait pas les laisser tranquille.

-Ecoutez moi bien vieille pute dégarnie, votre foutu trou à rat, qui tient par je ne sais quel miracle, mériterai de bruler. Oui on s’est battu avec un groupe de mercenaires, dont le cerveau n’excédait pas celui d’un concombre moyen. Maintenant foutez nous la paix, ou je jure que ce lieu miteux sera rayé de la carte, et son vautour de proprio pisse-vinaigre sur les bords avec, déclara Léa faisant disparaitre une moitié de comptoir en cendre, ainsi que de la robe hors de prix de la tenancière.

            Elle quitta les deux jeunes femmes pour se réfugier dans la loge, la peur la tenant au ventre. Aurélie ricana de ce petit moment, son amie ne cessant jamais de la surprendre. Elles montèrent les escaliers grinçants jusqu’au deuxième étage où se trouvait leur chambre. Cet espace étriqué où le froid extérieur pénétrait les fissures murales. Aurélie s’accroupit au sol et tira une petite corde coincée entre deux lattes du plancher. Elle tira le panneau vers elle, une odeur rance et acre lui monta au nez, exposant un coffre, dans lequel elles avaient sécurisé leur argent. Elle y déposa leurs bourses encore pleines malgré les dépenses occasionnées dans la journée.

            Léa s’était assise sur le lit, les vapeurs d’alcools ne faisant presque plus effet sa blessure à la cuisse la brulait.

-Enlève ton pantalon je vais la désinfecter, dit Aurélie ayant observé l’inconfort de la jeune femme.

Aurélie avait par le passé emprunter le pouvoir de désinfecter les blessures à un membre de leur ancienne école, mais ne se souvenant plus de cette personne, elle fût incapable de lui rendre. La rouquine eut du mal à enlever son jean, la douleur était vive, et quand bien même la blessure n’était pas profonde, elle s’étirait le long de sa cuisse sur environ six centimètres. Aurélie s’agenouilla face à elle et plaça sa main gauche sur la blessure libérant un liquide bleuté, les légers picotement ressentis firent grogner la jeune femme.

            Elles étaient seules dans cette chambre miteuse, tout ce qui avait pût endiguer leur calme et leur intimité cette journée s’était évanouie dans l’obscurité. Dans cette pièce froide, leur amitié se fondait avec l’attraction qu’elles ressentaient l’une pour l’autre, dépassant les limites sociales de leur monde elles étaient à présent amantes. Aurélie embrassa la cuisse tendue vers elle, son désire embrasait le fond de son estomac jusqu’à ses reins. Elle se redressa observant le visage de son amante décelant dans son regard la même envie qui l’habitait. Elle plaça son genou entre les cuisses de celle avec qui cette nuit elle partagerait sa force et ses envies.

            Elle l’embrassa fiévreusement, puis Léa passa une main sur la nuque d’Aurélie, approfondissant leur baiser. La peau brulante au contact de la main qui s’enfonçait dans ses cheveux, la jeune femme fit basculer sur le lit la rousse, avec dans son regard la promesse de la faire venir plusieurs fois cette nuit-là. Libérées de toutes entraves elles s’abandonnèrent sans contraintes à leur désirs profond.

            Le ciel des terres du Sud était d’un bleu impérial dont un jaune ocre le repoussé d’avantage pour laisser la place à un soleil nouveau. Les Sha’khi avaient quittés quelques minutes plus tôt l’auberge, traversants les rues encore endormit de la ville. Le chant des oiseaux se dirigeant vers les ports, accompagnant les marins partit en mer, seront les derniers sons que les jeunes femmes entendront tandis qu’elles rejoignirent un des plus vieux bâtiments de la ville à la sortie de celle-ci.

            Elles louèrent une carriole tractée par deux chevaux. Elles quittèrent la ville aussitôt l’accord passé, les autorités n’allaient pas tarder à partir à leur rechercher. Le transfert d’informations entre les villes était plutôt lent, mais elles ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps au risque de se faire prendre. Elles décidèrent de remonter le pays du Sud au Nord en passant par la capitale, leur prochaine destination Leizhou, sera la première étape de leur voyage.

 

[1] Mon amour

[2] Aller mon amour, sois polie ce soir, cet homme n’a rien fait de mal

[3] Désolée


End file.
